Foxes
by Iamnothappiness
Summary: Some jealousy is healthy in a relationship, but that takes on a whole different meaning when you're married to the devil. Part 4 of the Morningstar Twins series.
1. Him

Her seven-year-olds were peacefully asleep upstairs so Chloe decided to head down to Lux for a night cap. She enjoyed the evenings the twins went to bed early and she could join Lucifer down at the club. She had never been a party girl when was young despite the whole Hot Tub High School thing, but there was something about being with Lucifer that made her pick up on his more carefree habits. Not wanting to bring her rings down with her to the club, she left them upstairs.

Chloe took a seat at the bar in front of Maze. The demon poured her a fruity concoction that still smelled strongly of alcohol.

"Are the little humans having sweet nightmares?" Maze asked her.

Chloe nodded. "Out like lights tonight. It's pretty early for them too. What did you do when you picked them up from school?"

Maze smiled at her proudly. "That's my secret." Maze wouldn't ever admit it, but the twins were her favorite people around besides Lucifer and Chloe. She thought of them all like family and really they were.

"What's in this drink?"

"Another secret! Live a little Decker. You don't need to know everything." Maze went to another part of the bar to continue serving drinks.

Chloe turned on her stool and her eyes drifted over the club, taking in the sweating bodies moving to a combination of Lucifer's singing and the songs the DJ was playing. Her eyes drifted over to him and his eyes locked with hers. He smirked and winked at her as he continued singing. Lucifer's set soon ended. Chloe knew from experience it would still be quite a few minutes before he headed over to her. He liked to schmooze right after his set to keep his guests happy. He always played the perfect host. It never ceased to amuse her that he treated Lux like an extension of his kingdom. Here he was the king and royalty and by extension she was too.

Chloe sighed and turned her stool back to her almost finished drink at the bar.

"That drink is looking awfully empty, mind if I buy you a refill?" A handsome thirty-something appeared on the stool next to Chloe.

Chloe looked at him in surprise. The regulars here all knew who she was and knew not flirt with Lucifer's wife to avoid his ire. He must be a newcomer than. "I kind of have a running tab here. It's really not necessary."

He gave her a smile full of pearly white teeth. "Ohhh. Come here a lot than?"

"Ummm… yeah. You can definitely say that. I practically live here actually." Chloe chuckled at her own joke.

"Party girl huh? I like it! I'm Blaine by the way." He held out his hand to shake.

Chloe shook it. "Chloe."

He winked at her. "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful lady."

"Umm…thanks?" He seemed like a nice enough guy but Chloe didn't feel like being hit on. Thankfully, the days of dating were long behind her. She contemplated how to gently turn this guy down.

"You wanna dance?"

"No thanks. That's not really my thing." That was true. Lucifer was really the only person who had ever made dancing fun, simply because he enjoyed it so much. She had no natural rhythm.

"You just need the right partner. I bet I can make it fun."

"I'm really serious. It's not my thing."

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "Whatever the lady wants than. Well, no drinks and no dancing…not much of a party girl. What do you say we get out of here and we'll have our own private party?"

Oh god. She hadn't head a line that bad in a long time. "You know I'm really going to have to give a hard no on everything here. I really can't be much clearer. I'm not interested."

He snorted. "What are you a lesbo or something?"

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him. "It's none of your fucking business but I'm happily married. To a man. And straight or not I don't know why anyone would want to sleep with you."

Blaine laughed at her. "Right and I'm Lucifer Morningstar. Like a woman like you would reject a guy like me…oh I get it! You're a whore."

Blaine smirked at her until a fist flew into his face.

Chloe blinked in surprise at her husband appeared at her side.

"What the hell?" Blaine shouted cradling his now bruised cheek. He looked up and his eyes widened as he saw who was standing in front of him. "Lucifer Morningstar!"

"You called her a whore."

"C'mon man. You know what's it like. These bitches will give you blue balls really bad. They play with your mind."

"You shouldn't say that to any woman. Let alone my wife. Maze, call the bouncers. Get him the fuck out of my club."

Blaine looked between Chloe and Lucifer in astonishment. "She's your wife?" His jaw was hanging open.

Two beefy bouncers appeared. "Gentlemen, perfect timing! Please escort this sad excuse for a man out of my club."

"Sure boss. What did this guy do?" One of the bouncers questioned.

"He insulted Chloe."

The bouncer whistled. "Shouldn't have done that you idiot. That's gonna get you banned from here for life." Blaine protested as the large bouncer threw him over his shoulder like a ragdoll. The other bouncer followed behind laughing.

Maze appeared behind the bar. "That was awesome! Always love some violence. What great foreplay. Hey you!" She turned towards a bartender who looked at her confused.

"Me?" He questioned nervously.

"Yup you! Let's go."

"Where?" He asked nervously while she grabbed his arm and led him up to her apartment.

Maze smirked. "It's a surprise."

Chloe turned to Lucifer. "You didn't have to defend me. I can take care of myself quite well you know."

"Yes my love, I'm perfectly aware. You should also be aware that I will defend your honor when the situation calls for it."

Chloe's eyes softened on him. "It was very sweet." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "That's enough excitement for one night I think. Want to head upstairs with me? The kids are asleep."

"I thought you'd never ask."


	2. Her

It was a beautiful spring day and so the Morningstars decided, well Chloe decided, to bring the five-year-old twins to the park. Lucifer came along despite his protests.

"But Chloe there will be spawn there! Strange spawn!" A look of horror appeared on Lucifer's face.

"The twins love the park and I love taking them. It's fun. This is a great family activity for all four of us to do together. Don't you want to spend time with your children?"

"If I say yes you're making me go. If I say no you won't put out for a week."

"Yeah, you're screwed."

With a sigh, Lucifer began to gather up necessities they would need for the day. "Let's get this over with than."

"See how much easier your life is when you just do what I say?"

"The devil following the commands of a human woman."

"Oh shut up, you love it."

For once Lucifer kept his mouth shut.

So that day found all of four of them at the playground, Chloe and Lucifer watching from a park bench as the twins ran around on the playground. Chloe snuggled her head into Lucifer's shoulder and Lucifer put his arm around her, both content to watch their children play.

Trixie approached her parents urgently at the bench. "Mommy! I need to go potty really bad!"

Chloe's eyes widened. She had better get Trixie to the bathroom pronto, it hadn't ended well last time she had to hold it. "Lucifer, I'm going to take Trixie to the bathroom. Watch Leo." Chloe took Trixie's hand in hers and hurried over to the public restrooms. Lucifer's eyes found his son who happily remained swinging on the monkey bars. Lucifer stretched his arms high over his head and yawned, enjoying the sun on his skin. Chloe had been right, so far this afternoon was fairly enjoyable. He was content. It was a feeling he hadn't felt since the fall and before coming to Earth.

He was broken out of his musings by a hand squeezing his shoulder. Startled he turned around to see a woman who looked like she had just stepped out of the playboy mansion. She wore a tight sports bra which barely covered her large breasts. She wore spanks that hugged every curve of her body. Her beach blonde hair was up in a ponytail and she shot him a smile full of pearly white teeth. "Hiya handsome." She purred.

"Hello." Lucifer muttered.

"What's a guy like you doing in a place like this? All by yourself?"

Lucifer snorted. Could she be anymore obvious? He grabbed her hand removed it from his shoulder.

"I'm here with my kid. Obviously."

Her gaze turned towards the playground where she spotted Leo happily playing on the money bars.

"Is that cute little guy yours? He must be, he has your hair. I'm Kerry by the way. And you are…?"

"Not interested and I'm married. Could you kindly remove yourself from my presence?"

He knew he walking heroine but in his father's name did he have to get accosted whenever he left the house? He enjoyed attention, there was no denying that. It was just some of these women couldn't take no for an answer.

Kerry returned her hand to his person and ran her hand down his arm seductively.

Apparently this was one of those women who couldn't take a hint.

Even one as big as the plane he currently resided on.

Lucifer went to remove her hand from him again he felt a more familiar hand grip his other shoulder.

Uh oh.

Chloe was back and judging by the look on her face not pleased. Chloe turned to Trixie who remained at her side. "Monkey, go play with your brother. I have to talk to daddy's new friend."

Trixie shot them a toothy grin. "Ok mommy." She happily skipped off towards her brother, not a care in the world.

Chloe's gaze meet Kerry's. Lucifer shrugged Kerry's hand off his shoulder and stood to hide behind Chloe. "I tried to get rid of her!"

Chloe turned to Lucifer. "I know babe." Chloe locked eyes with Kerry.

"Hello, I'm Chloe. I'm his wife who I know he told you about because I can tell from the look on your face you're not surprised to see me. Or maybe you just saw his wedding ring or our son on the playground. Whatever. Anyway, stay the hell away and don't bother him. He's taken."

Lucifer's charms had clearly affected her. Fire blazed in Kerry's eyes. "You don't own him. Besides how could he resist me? What could you possibly have that I don't?"

Lucifer snorted and Chloe side-eyed him at his interruption. "I can't even begin to explain. I do own him."

Kerry laughed. "This isn't the middle ages. You can't own a person."

"Technically yes, but with their consent? You betcha. Watch. Lucifer, do I own you?"

"Yes, absolutely." Chloe smirked at her. "See?"

Kerry gaped at him. "Your name is Lucifer?"

Chloe looked at her. "What does that matter?"

"My dark prince has finally emerged! Take me! I knew there was a reason I was drawn to you." Kerry tried to tackle him but Chloe managed to catch her mid-run and tackle her to the ground. Thankfully, she had her handcuffs on her and she removed them from her belt and snapped them around her wrists. Chloe raised an eyebrow at Lucifer. "Satan needs a bodyguard huh?"

"No one can protect me like you do, detective. Hmmm. Up for a little role-play tonight after the children have fallen asleep?"

"Not the time, Lucifer. Why can we never just go out like a normal family? One peaceful day is all I wanted." Kerry kept professing her undying love for Lucifer with Chloe still on top of her. Chloe sighed. "Let me call this in. She's under arrest for assault. Some unis can come and pick her up and take her down to the station. Lucifer, grab the kids."

Lucifer opened his mouth to say something but Chloe cut him off.

"And no smartass comments about me being on top or being with women."

Lucifer wisely shut his mouth and did as he was told.


End file.
